KH3: Chaos of Memories
by Protofan
Summary: When the Keyblade Masters find themselves lost in dark memories, they recieve help from a unexpected friend...
1. Prologue

Roxas opened his eyes. "Where am I? What happened?" The last thing he could remeber was Kairi giving Sora a note. He looked around. "T-this can't be..." He was on top of the skyscraper in The City That Never Was. He was wearing his organization outfit, and had Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. At the bottom of the building stood Xemnas. "How did this happen?" Xemnas' weapons turned on, and he took off, flying towards Roxas

* * *

Riku found himself in the castle of Hollow Bastion. Then Sora stepped out of the shadows, except he was pitch black. Riku tried to summon his keyblade, but instead got Soul Eater. "What's going on?!?" The black Sora pulled out Oblivion, and charged him.

* * *

Sora stood at the door he locked when he fought Xehanort. He looked around, and behind him stood none other than Xehanort himself. "I defeated you!" Sora whipped out Kingdom Key. "How did you come back?" He yelled out. A twisted, and dark spear appeared in Xehanort's hands

* * *

Somewhere deep in the ruins of Oblivion Castle stood Zexion, watching it all. "Fighting their worst fears, their memories..." He watched as Roxas blocked Xemnas with his keyblades, as Riku dodged a stab from the black Sora, and as Sora ran away from Xehanort's blasts. "Isn't this what you wanted, master?" 


	2. Round 1

Roxas jumped back, and blocked Xemnas from cutting him in half. Roxas span around, and Xemnas stopped him. Roxas did a backflip, to dodge Xemnas, who ran under him. Once Roxas landed, he ran foward, and tackled Xemnas, sending them both over the edge. Xemnas pulled away, and stuck a saber in the building, to slow him down. Roxas landed on the ground, and Xemnas dropped down by him. "Sora beat you!" Roxas blocked Xemnas again. Xemnas then hit Roxas in the face with a open palm, sending him back into a sheild Xemnas put up. Roxas fell to the ground, and coughed blood out. He looked up, and Xemnas flickered, as if there was some static. Roxas stood, and swung his keyblades in his hand as he ran at him. Xemnas put up sheild on all sides of Roxas, and above him. Then the sheilds began to move in. Roxas looked around quickly. He began to pound on the nearest shield as hard as he could, but there was no effect. Roxas closed his eyes, and braced himself. He ran and jumped though the sheild. Roxas screamed, and cuts appeared all over him and his outfit. He looked up in rage. He ran up, and began to pound down on Xemnas. He didn't notice, but the madder he got, the more the enviroment changed. Then Roxas stabbed Oblivion straight though Xemnas. Xemnas dissappeared, and he looked around. The place he was now was Twilight Town, wearing his Twilight Town outfit. "What's going on?"

* * *

Riku moved as the heartles tried to stab him. He swung his sword, and took off it's head. When it hit the ground, it grew another bod, and the body grew a head. "Oh no." Riku stabbed it, but had no effect. It backhanded him, sending him to the ground. He wiped his mouth, and blocked one of their keyblades, and kicked the other. He pulled back, and sent a flurry of strikes at it, taking off both it's arms, and one leg. All the parts he cut off became another one."Dark Fira!" He sent fireballs at them all, but didn't even touch them. He turned, and was cut in the leg. He cut two deeply in the chest. He kicked another down. Several grabbed his arm, to the point he couldn't move his arm to attack. "Dark Sheild!" A sheild came over his arm, allowing him to move freely. He looked up, and saw something he could use. He threw Soul Eater, and cut the only thing holding a giant part of the castle up. It fell crushing them all. Then Riku looked down and realized, he was wearing the outfit he wore when he was controlled by Xehanort. Then both his outfit, and the enviroment changed. Now he was in front of Memory's Skyscraper, wearing an Organization cloak.

* * *

Sora ran at him. Xehanort, struck the ground, sending shockwaves at Sora. Sora jumped up, and glided for a split second. He sliced into Xehanort, but he immediatly healed. Sora spun around and blocked Xehanort's spear. Sora shot a fire ball at him, but it dissapated before it hit. Sora moved before Xehanort could stab him, and ran upto him. Xehanort hit him away, easily. Laser beams started to appear, and pound on Sora, but he used Deflect magic. Xehanort threw his spear at Sora, and Sora sidestepped, and then struck the spear, making it drop. Sora aimed the blunt end of his keyblade at him, and a beam shot surprising both Sora and Xehanort. It hit Xehanort, and there was the sound of a giant lock. Xehanort dissappeared, and the enviroment changed to Destiny Islands.

* * *

Zexion watched as they progressed. "Master, they're better than we thought... No wonder they've defeated the Heartless, and the Nobodies, but against you, the Master of Hearts..." 


	3. Round 2

Thanks for the feedback! Also, ideas are appreciated.

* * *

Riku was surprised as none other than King Mickey came out of the skyscraper.

"Okay, now this is getting crazy. Who's doing this? Tell me!" He looked up the skyscraper and saw an organization member.

"It must be you!" Riku broke out in a sprint towards the building. Mickey jumped towards him in a frontflip, and Riku blocked him, and kept going. He started to run up the building, Mickey on his tail. He jumped ahead, and once he landed there, he was suddenly on top of the castle. The member pulled off his hood, revealing it was Zexion.

"Have you had fun so far, Riku?"

"It's you, isn't it?" Riku pulled out Soul Eater.

"My, my Riku, of course it isn't. It's you. To put it simply... My 'Master' is reading your heart. I'm simply using my powers, and projecting scenarios your heart creates from fear."

"Master? You mean Xemnas?"

"Xemnas? No, not him... Why would I serve a lowly nobody?"

"But... Your a nobody, Aren't you?"

Zexion began to laugh. "I was, but my master brought me out of that non-exsistance. He gave me a heart! What happens when a nobody gets a heart? They don't return to normal, oh no... They become something more... My master gave me the heart of a heartless... Now, I have a body of light, and a heart of darkness. I am invincible."

"We'll see about that!" Riku ran at him, and attempted to cut into his stomach, but a shield of darkness stopped him.

"I told you, I control the darkness, AND light!" Zexion smirked, and Oathkeeper appeared in his hand. As Riku's jaw dropped, he pointed an open palm at him. A blast of light hit Riku, sending him to the ground. Before he could get up, a darkness portal appeared under his feet. Riku fell down, into a darkness that he not only saw, but felt.

* * *

Sora looked around, and at the edge of the ocean stood Riku. "Riku, I found you!"

Riku turned, Soul Eater in his hand. He dissappeared in a burst of speed, and in the next second, Soul Eater was against Sora's chest. He pushed, sending Sora into the wooden shack, breaking though a corner. Sora looked up, and saw Riku about to stab him. He rolled, and Kingdom Key appeared in his hand. He swung at Riku, but Riku backflipped.

"Riku, what's wrong with you?"

* * *

Roxas stood facing Axel. "Axel, I thought... you died.."

In Zexion's voice he said, "I'm not Axel, got it memorized?"

"Zexion?!? What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Questions, questions... I already explained all this to Riku..."

"Riku? What did you do to him?!?"

"C'mon... Let's just fight, you lose, and serve the Master of Hearts!" Axel's/Zexion's Chakrams span around him.

"No."

"What did you say?

"I said no." Roxas dropped his keyblades.

"Then die!" He ran and pushed him into a portal, like the one Riku was thrown into.

* * *

Kairi ran, for a heartless version of both Sora and Riku chased her... She turned, and screamed, as heartless wolves tackled her. She tried to push them off, but failed. Elsewhere, each of the princess' had similar attacks.

In Kingdom Hearts itself, a voice came, "I need... Their hearts..."


End file.
